


Past and Present Jade

by Kickberry



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Jade takes part in a brief with a stranger who changes the future of hers and her kingdom’s for the better and worse.





	Past and Present Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my writing streak was going good until the hurricane happened in North Carolina. I took a few days off to help a friend get out of that literal shit storm.

Hisui Fiore was a strong princess, but also young. Trained as a shut-in royalty, she had little experience with the outside world. Matters of time-space mechanism shenanigans and leadership came natural to her, but common sense and relationships were harder to process.

Such a sheltered young woman could not resist the approach of a tall, fair-skinned stranger. He was handsome, yet stoic. Odd appearances involved a dark patch of hair on one side, the other white down to the tip of his ponytail. With the addition of his monochrome suit, his entire image worried her at first until the man revealed his name as Rogue, a visitor from the future who arrived to share a warning that can help her endangered kingdom.

The princess didn’t believe him because it was impossible to consider. Yet, further conversations gave him the chance to share knowledge and events that strangely correlated with the foreseeable future. Rogue slowly convinced Hisui that his words were truth. Even more, she found his presentations and mysterious stature charming. His strong physique and qualities dubbed ‘alpha quality’ in trendy publications placed her into a state of adoration. Greater impression was found when he explained his powers that made him a few exclusive to own the title, Dragon Slayer.

Soon, the royal lady realized she experienced her first crush. This changed demeanor made her feel more conscious about her image when meeting with Rogue. The man of interest was aware of this, showed it later one night on a bed. A single evening of amorous acts changed their entire relationship, especially for Hisui who was deflowered of her virgin status.

As the experienced partner, Rogue taught the princess how to make love. She felt clumsy and embarrassed at first, but the time traveler was patient. This provided the lady enough confidence to try harder for the sake of her first boyfriend. She even desired to show her capability in later evenings, show how much she had improved.

To this end, Hisui brought Rogue to her private quarters. The bedroom was full of rare items that glittered (the owner had a taste for the shiniest trinkets).  None of the lamps were lit, so the only source of light came from the bright moon that filled the area with its soft blue rays through the windows.

The dragon slayer was asked to sit on the bed, a mattress covered in white, silky sheets. There, he asked, “Why would you set aside a good time for us to talk just to do this?”

Hisui wore her usual dress, eggshell and strapless. The bottom hem also stopped near the waist that exposed her firm thighs. The princess also wore white gloves and the band that kept the back part of her emerald hair in a ponytail. In this regal attire, she had kneeled before Rogue until her head hovered near his crotch.

“I think this is a good way for us to spend time together.”

“You would rather fornicate than discuss more plans on how to prevent mankind’s destruction?”

The green-haired lady puffed out her cheeks as she grabbed the top edge of her partner’s gray pants. “We’ve done all we could. I calculated that our odds of survival will make sure there are little to no casualties. Taking a break for one night will not bring about extinction.”

“Whatever you say, your majesty. But don’t hurt yourself when you fail at this again.”

Rogue’s smirk underlined a smug trait. He portrayed this very few times, especially when the princess struggled as a virgin (signs of some assholish behavior, which the lady found to be a bit of a turn-on). Hisui ignored this as she pulled the pants down, saw the fair skin of his hairy legs. She averted her gaze up to see his crotch, its center that was occupied by black pubic hair. Dangling from this bush was the penis in its flaccid state. Memories of painful experiences with this piece made her gulp.

“Is something wrong?”

Hisui snapped, “No,” before she moved her head forward. When close to the dick, the princess gave it a small lick. The bitter taste fogged her mind along with the odor. She was sure the raw essence was the result of lacking hygiene. This contrasted with Rogue’s spicy cologne, a difference that had made her feel an odd pleasure. She snapped out of this stupor and gave the penis a determined gaze.

“I-I’m just getting started.”

The young princess restarted her licks. The phallus grew in response. It also adopted a tough, smooth texture that resembled iron. Hisui deduced this related to Rogue’s dragon powers/side, a delightful addition to this blowjob. Enough stimulation made the flesh rod stretch out at full mast, ten inches. Although girth was nothing extraordinary, its tip was point like a nail. Hisui shivered at the sight of the meat that made her squirm and squeal before.

Still determined to finish, she resumed. The princess slid her tongue over the tip to clean off the pre-cum. Rogue huffed from the blowjob, a sign that made her decide to swallow in the cock head. She tried to go down all the way, but stopped with only half in her throat. Despite this limit, she bobbed back and forth to begin a proper deepthroat.

“I’m surprised you can do this much after several times. You seem to have talents in other areas.”

Hisui didn’t want to mention the practice she’s done with cucumbers (or the time it took to even find one that shared the shape and size). The lady did her best to blow the dick and hold back sharp gags. Rogue’s groans convinced this work was effective, even the slight brushes she made at the scrotum with her fingers.

When the penis quivered, Hisui braced herself for the burst of semen. The ejaculation ejected sperm down her throat. She did her best to gulp it all down, although some droplets leaked from the side. Her throat shuddered with the drinking right to the last drop. Once the spurting stopped, she slid her lips off of the meat rod and licked up the remaining drips from her rosy lips.

“I never knew those of royal blood would appear the best indecent.”

The princess wiped off the rest of the residue with the back of her hands. She stood up and began to undo her dress – untie the straps and slide the clothing up and off of her head. This exposed her D-cup breasts held back by a light-blue bra. Panties of the same color was worn near her slim waist, near curves that shaped her hourglass figure very well.

“Aren’t you going to undress?”

“I’m letting you do this since you were adamant to do so earlier. Whether these stay on me is up to you.”

Hisui felt nervous as she did not expect her partner to let her take the lead. She let out a breath to calm herself before she mounted Rogue’s lap. She placed knees against the mattress and hovered her head near the Dragon Slayer’s.

“Don’t complain about the taste you left in my mouth.”

“Poison tasted worse, so don’t worry.”

The princess smiled before she leaned in to kiss the man. The receiver returned this gesture, locked lips with hers to put their tongues together. This contact helped the penis regain its erection (also thanks to some incredible dragon stamina). Once it was up, Hisui aimed the mouth of her pussy right above the phallus’s tip.

“Connecting by yourself? You have grown.”

“Y-you haven’t seen anything yet.” The princess dropped her bottom. It took this one try to make the pussy meet the penis tip. Hisui gasped as the meat pole stretched out her walls, yet her strong resolve helped bore through the pain and pleasure of penetration without stop. She forced herself to take in more than last time, have more than half the cock inside her meat pocket. At some point, she paused to take deep breaths.

“Yes, this is good.” Rogue’s voice adopted a feral nature. With vigor, he snapped off the bra to free the huge titties. He raised one udder to suckle on its nipple. Hisui fought the urge to moan loudly, muffled any noise from her throat behind closed lips. “Now you’re making me hungry for a good breeding.”

The princess stifled another groan when her partner humped up to plunge his penis further into the hole. He continued to fondle the breasts – give each nipple a mouth treatment – with these thrusts that made his partner ride him like a cowgirl. Hisui lost control over her voice, moaned and squealed. Stronger jolts ran through her nervous system every time Rogue stabbed into tender spots, pushed her buttons with such ease that she could not control a sudden climax.

“Ha, ha, Rogue!”

“Already came, your majesty?”

Hisui curled her fingers and toes as the orgasm ran through her system. More wetness leaked out, soaked the connected cock from the tip down to the balls. She could not receive a break from the sex as the dragon slayer continued to pound her insides with strong hops. Sensitive from the release, Hisui let out high-pitched moans that made her sound like a whore (just like the last night of lovemaking).

“You’re the first woman to make me feel this way in a long time.” Rogue turned Hisui around – spun her vagina along his penis like a top. In this reverse pose, he continued to breed with upward strokes and grab her mammary glands from behind. The princess howled, but rode along where ripples ran through her soft butt cheeks when they hit her partner’s body. Their wild noise and the sound of smacking flesh filled the room, traveled out of the windows to where anyone could have known the country’s own princess was indulging in an evening delight.

“I can’t hold it. I have to shoot inside you.”

Hisui panicked, yet she could not stop her movements. She was far too gone in the lust to stop this physical act. She was only able to say, “No. Do it outside. If you do this, there would be terrible consequences.”

Rogue halted his actions. This glued both hips to each other – kept all of the penis inside the snatch to the balls. Hisui struggled to break free until the man pulled on her ponytail. This reared her face back enough where their lips could meet for a brief kiss.

“If there was ever a chance we would fail to save everyone, would you really want to end this experience here? Just be my mate for this one night, let it happen no matter what the future holds for the both of us.”

The princess sensed lust in the dragon’s voice. More than that, she detected sadness. She empathized with the fact that Rogue made a great effort to travel through time to prevent a horrific future that ended in tragedy for him, the denizens of Fiore, his cherished people. Such thoughts also made way for the love she held for him, since she had chosen to lay with him on the night of her broken innocence.

Without resistance, Hisui moved her waist up and down. Rogue grunted as he committed a similar act to start the next round of breeding. They continued to exchange kisses as their genitals resumed the mating motions. Neither made any attempts to stop; the princess understood she could not stop an inevitable outcome.

“Hisui.” Rogue hugged his lover’s abdomen and pulled. This dug his dick tip into the cervix, had the piss hole aimed right at the womb. He elicited a groan before the ejaculation occurred, spilled cum into the baby maker. The owner uttered a similar noise as sweat dribbled down her skin.

“Oh Rogue.” The princess leaned into her lover as they relaxed. They remained silent and together for this tender moment. When enough time passed, they traded kisses again before the next round of fucking began.

That evening marked the last time Hisui could accept as a good memory with Rogue. The next time she saw him, he revealed his true plan to rule the kingdom with the Eclipse Gate, the very weapon that introduced the dragons he warned would attempt to kill off humanity. Thanks to help from the citizens of Fiore (most credit goes to Fairy Tail), the crisis was curbed. The only real damage done was to Hisui’s heart, one full of guilt for time spent with the enemy. Strangely – likely due to the effect he had on her, she never did blame the result of their affair. She kept it to herself for a long time, kept their love child in her stomach until came the time to reveal its existence to the kingdom (likely not to her father since he may not be around for long, but that’s another story for later).


End file.
